Dimension
by Sandou
Summary: Neji Hyūga ne prévoyait pas de passer son vendredi soir à courir après un illustre inconnu. Ni de se retrouver dans un coin sinistre en plein quartier britannique de Konoha. Et pourtant… Il n'aura fallut que d'un objet déposé dans son sac de sport pour que sa manière de voir le monde ne change. Non. Sa manière de voir Les Mondes.


**Dimension**

 **Chapitre un** **:**

Neji Hyūga pouvait être définit comme étant courageux, irréductible, intrépide, _insérez donc n'importe quel mot du champ lexical de la bravoure_. C'est ce qui fit de lui, au fil des ans, cet homme fier, vif et téméraire. S'il était reconnu par tous comme un élément pareil, ce n'était pas sans raison.

Vous savez pourquoi ?

Neji Hyūga était le si célèbre agent de police qui avait réduit à néant l'organisation criminelle qui faisait tant parler d'elle à l'époque. Article dans les journaux, entrevue télévisée, on n'en finissait pas de parler de cet homme capable de démanteler un réseau pareil sur le sol de Konoha. Il avait été une star.

Avant de retourner à son poste d'agent de police qui devint bien vite celui d'inspecteur.

Puis de tout plaquer pour devenir détective privé. Pas qu'il ait prit la grosse tête, ça non. Mais constater que les principaux éléments qui avaient permis à Neji de mettre fin aux affaires de ces criminels ne permettait pas de mettre les têtes pensantes de l'organisation sous les verrous avait mit à mal ses envies de faire partie des forces de l'ordre.

Il faut aussi se dire qu'il aurait très bien pu finir tueur à gage, somme toute. Alors relativisons. Et puis, ça ne payait pas les impôts que de tuer à la demande.

Mais alors qu'avait-il de si intéressant pour qu'on prenne la peine de lire son histoire ?

En vérité, et sans tourner autour du pot, il n'avait rien.

Il était ce banal détective privé qui peignait ses longs cheveux noirs dans son bureau quand personne ne passait le pas de la porte pour le missionner.

Du moins pour le début de cette histoire.

Neji Hyūga se trouvait être détective depuis bientôt deux ans et ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était une situation stable qui lui donnait tout le loisir d'utiliser son expérience sans être contraint par des supérieurs obnubilés par leur prime de fin de trimestre. Il avait du temps libre, ne l'utilisait par pour enquêter pour ses clients et prenait la peine d'aller faire du sport en salle au rythme de quatre soirs par semaine. Inutile de préciser à quel point sa stature athlétique n'était pas un mythe.

C'est d'ailleurs sur ce point sportif que nous commencerons par entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Son sac de sport sur l'épaule et son front luisant de sueur, Neji Hyūga, le bien nommé, quitta le gymnase dans lequel il suivait un entrainement visant à muscler ses bras en glissant un signe de main à l'hôtesse présente.

C'avait été une journée sans plus.

Le genre de journée où, lorsque l'on se pose devant la télévision et qu'on nous demande comment ça se passe au boulot, on dit « Mouais, tranquille. J'sais pas c'que j'ai fait aujourd'hui mais c'est fini maintenant. »

Alors quand on le percuta de plein fouet, la banalité de sa journée s'en trouva transformée. Son sac tomba à ses pieds et ses reflexes lui permirent sans mal de tenir la silhouette qui lui était rentré dedans. Deux têtes de moins, perdu dans la capuche d'un sweat dont on ne distinguait pas le visage, l'inconnu correspondait parfaitement à l'archétype du personnage sombre et inquiétant. Et ce n'est pas le fait qu'il repousse l'inspecteur et vole son sac de sport qui détrompa la première appréciation du détective.

« Mais… EH ! Reviens tout de suite, espèce d'enf- ! »

Pas même un « Au voleur » n'effleura les pensées de Neji Hyūga. Inutile de croire qu'à une heure pareille, dans un coin pareil, qui que ce soit lui vienne en renfort. Sans même finir sa phrase, l'athlète qu'il était se rua à la suite du voleur, oubliant sa fatigue de la journée et ses deux heures de fonte soulevées.

On n'avait pas idée de venir lui chercher des ennuis à un moment pareil ! À n'importe quel autre moment, d'ailleurs.

L'encapuchonné, visiblement très doué en course de vitesse, traversa deux rues animées, zigzagua entre quelques rues plus calmes et sauta quelques barrières avant de les amener au vieux parc de Konoha. Sautant par-dessus un grillage capable de transmettre le tétanos après un simple contact, il s'arrêta, se tournant vers Neji qui, pas même essoufflé, ralentit sa vitesse pour observer celui qui paraissait l'attendre de l'autre côté.

« C'est bon, c'est fini ? éructa Hyūga en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de courir après un gam- Mais merde ! OH ! »

Sans lui laisser le loisir de finir sa phrase, l'inconnu de l'autre côté du grillage reprit sa course, incitant Neji Hyūga, ancien inspecteur de police, à passer par dessus pour reprendre sa course folle contre le nabot sprinteur.

C'est en constatant qu'il l'avait perdu de vu dès le pied posé sur la pelouse du parc, que Neji prit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. _Le quartier britannique_. Ce quartier où il ne connaissait personne y avoir mit un pied sans revenir avec des rumeurs sans fondement. Ce n'était pas sans raison, d'ailleurs. Bien des légendes urbaines basées sur ce coin de Konoha circulaient.

Habitants étranges, passages étroits, disparitions suspectes, la brume épaisse et persistante, le peu de lumière que dégageait le coin… Rien ne mettait vraiment à l'aise par ici et malgré l'assurance sans faille de Neji, un frisson se développa le long de son échine.

Il était perdu dans un parc en plein milieu de la nuit dans le quartier le plus étrange de la ville à la poursuite d'un inconnu qui lui avait piqué son sac de sport… Ça n'allait pas du tout.

Pour un détective aguerri tel que lui, se retrouver ici n'aurait pas du être un problème. Après tout, avec son métier, on était amené à vivre tant d'aventure, le vieux quartier britannique n'aurait pas du y faire exception. Sauf que.

C'était le cas. Une exception aussi grosse que son sac de sport. Mince alors, il ne connaissait pas le coin qu'il le détestait déjà.

« Oh, nabot ! lança-t-il à la volée, espérant qu'on lui réponde. Le jeu est fini maintenant, où es-tu passé ? »

Sans surprise, personne ne prit la peine de répondre. C'était bien sa veine. Et dire que c'était samedi le lendemain… Pas de bol pour la soirée pizza-téloche. Décidé à retrouver son dû, détective Neji s'enfonça dans le parc qui ne devait pas être souvent visité ni entretenu vu l'allure que l'herbe prenait. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, ceci dit, puisque le passage du capuchonné s'en trouvait marqué à travers la végétation.

Quelques pas plus tard, en plein milieu d'un bosquet, le si chéri sac de sport fit alors son apparition, posé à la va-vite et sans plus aucun signe de vie au loin.

Fallait-il se méfier ? Ça sentait le traquenard jusqu'à Suna cette histoire… Mais quitte à être dans les embrouilles, autant l'être jusqu'au cou. Sans plus de cérémonie, Hyūga récupéra son sac, observa les alentours et fit demi-tour, aux aguets.

Le sac ne paraissait pas moins lourd et, si ce n'est de la poussière, il ne semblait pas avoir subit le moindre traumatisme.

« Il a peut-être simplement eu la trouille de sa vie quand il a comprit que je lui filais au train, tenta de s'expliquer Neji à la vue de la situation présente. »

Personne ne venait l'embrouiller, il n'y avait pas de piège tendu, on ne braquait pas des projecteurs sur lui… Il n'y avait rien et s'être inquiété pour une simple course-poursuite le mettait en rogne.

Qui pouvait donc se permettre de se moquer de lui aussi simplement ? S'il retrouvait l'intriguant, il lui ficherait une frousse de tous les diables, promis !

En toute souplesse, Hyūga passa de nouveau par-dessus le grillage rouillé, les poils de ses avant-bras se dressant alors. OK, génial. Il frissonnait à n'en plus finir. À croire qu'on l'observait depuis les fourrés… Ce qui ne le rassurait en rien.

Passant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, Neji remarqua alors une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas fait attention : la brume épaisse, les lampadaires grésillant, l'arrière-plan inquiétant. Il n'en était que d'un cheveu pour qu'un monstre lui saute dessus sans crier g-

« Bouh. »

Malgré sa placidité habituelle Neji ne sut retenir son poing qu'il tenta d'abattre sur l'indigent qui venait de faire bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Peine perdue, son interlocuteur avait eu le reflexe de s'en éloigner et se permit même d'en rire.

« Eh bah ça alors… »

Face à lui, se tenant droit comme un I, se présentait à lui un grand brun aux cheveux raides et coupés au bol. Habillé d'une tenue de survêtement moulante et verte, Neji n'en menait pas large à le regarder de la tête aux pieds. Il y avait de quoi être surpris quand on voyait un énergumène pareil.

« Je ne pensais pas te faire peur, s'excusa le brun en se grattant le menton sans même faire attention au fait qu'il tutoyait un parfait inconnu. Tu n'aurais pas vu une petite brune ? Elle a examen ce soir et je n'arrive pas à lui mettre la main dessus… »

Tandis qu'il se grattait la tête en regardant autour de lui, Neji prit le temps de se calmer et d'analyser la situation. Il se trouvait dans ce quartier malfamé après y avoir été mené par un étrange personnage et à présent on lui annonçait qu'une jeune fille avait un examen à passer le soir-même… À vingt-deux heures passées. Non vraiment, ça dépassait l'entendement. Sans prendre la peine de signaler qu'il s'en allait, Neji reposa son sac sur son épaule et prit la direction opposée au parc, espérant s'y retrouver rapidement.

C'était sans compter sur son nouvel ami qui le héla de nouveau en remarquant l'allure hagarde de l'ex-policier.

« Je peux peut-être t'aider. Tu m'as tout l'air d'être perdu. »

Sans même accrocher à son aide, Hyūga doubla la taille de ses pas, espérant faire fuir le brun. Peine perdue, il lui collait au train.

« Si tu cherches à rejoindre le centre-ville, tu t'y prends comme un manche, hein. »

On poussait vraiment sa bonté d'âme !

« Très bien, alors indiquez-moi donc la bonne direction ! soupira Neji en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Rien de plus simple, suis-moi. »

Et sans plus attendre, l'énergumène au survêtement vert pressa le pas en tournant à droite.

« Au fait, moi c'est Lee. »

Neji ne prit pas la peine de répondre. A cette heure-ci, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : Rejoindre sa chambre et dormir de tout son soul.

Le dénommé Lee ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et agrémenta le trajet d'anecdote sur les coins qu'ils traversaient. Voila donc où se trouvait le bar du quartier, le magasin culturel, les quelques bazars…

« C'est ici que je travaille, lança-t-il en passant devant ce qui semblait être une boutique d'antiquaire en plus fouillis. »

Neji l'observa rapidement et en oublia l'intérêt en tournant au coin d'une rue. C'était un dédale cet endroit, sans l'aide de Lee, il n'aurait jamais retrouvé son chemin. Et justement, voila qu'il se retrouvait dans un grand axe qu'il reconnaissait pour y avoir patrouillé des années auparavant.

« Tu t'y retrouveras à partir d'ici ? questionna l'étranger. Je n'aime pas trop m'aventurer par ici. »

D'un salut rapide et sans répondre à sa question, Hyūga Neji se sépara du brun envahissant et attrapa le premier taxi qui passait par là.

Enfin, le calme et les habitudes…

Rien d'étrange, pas de babillage, plus de désorientation… Il soupira, content de retrouver ses repères, et indiqua au chauffeur sa destination.

Assit sur la banquette arrière, Neji porta enfin son attention sur son sac de sport, poussiéreux et terreux. Lui qui détestait la saleté, il était servit.

C'est vrai qu'il ne semblait pas moins lourd. Mais pouvait-on réellement dire qu'on ne lui avait rien dérobé ? Après tout, un portefeuille, ça ne pesait pas bien lourd. Doutant de ce qu'il ne retrouverait pas à l'intérieur, le jeune homme laissa la fermeture éclair de son sac se dérouler croisant les doigts pour qu'il y ait encore son trousseau de clé, objet important au possible.

Chaussure, ok. Short, ok. Baladeur, ok. Portefeuille, ok, ouf. Téléphone, ok. Trousseau de clé.

« Tout va bien. »

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, ses muscles se détendaient au contact métallique des clés. Sans elles, il n'avait plus d'appartement, plus de moto, plus de bureau. Plus rien en somme. Déjà qu'il ne possédait pas grand-chose…

« Je vous dépose en bas de chez vous ou à une borne de retrait ? demanda le chauffeur en l'observant depuis le rétroviseur.

\- J'ai de la monnaie, ça ira. »

Au rythme de ses paroles, Neji ouvrit son portefeuille, comptant ses billets, puis remarqua un objet plus inhabituel.

Dorée, légèrement noircie par le temps et la crasse, une clé se dessinait dans le fond et Neji l'attrapa avec précaution. Elle paraissait peut-être sale, elle n'en était pas moins très surprenante. L'anneau, évidé, s'ornait d'un 21 sur l'embase et de quelques mots écrit sur la tige dans une police trop petite pour être lue à l'œil nu. Comment avait-elle pu atterrir ici, celle-là ? Ce n'était quand même pas l'encapuchonné qui avait pu l'y mettre… C'était complètement incongru comme endroit.

Surpris par le côté mystérieux de l'objet, Neji tourna et retourna l'objet en tout sens, tachant d'y déceler quelque chose qu'il n'y aurait pas encore vu. Mais rien n'y faisait, dans la pénombre du taxi, il n'apprendrait rien de neuf. Se disant qu'il y repenserait plus tard, le détective reposa l'objet dans le portefeuille et rangea le tout dans son sac.

Sacrée soirée, tout de même… Après une journée aussi fade, le voila qu'il se trouvait prit dans une aventure de quelques minutes qui le turlupinait un peu trop. Pourquoi l'avait-on mené à ce parc délabré ? Qui pouvait-être ce voleur ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Neji se tenait à carreau depuis toujours, il ne pouvait pas être la cible de quoi que ce soit. Pas même d'un mari dont la femme avait fait appel à Neji dans le cadre d'une enquête d'infidélité.

Le front contre la vitre du véhicule, le brun laissa le paysage urbain défiler, une fatigue soudaine lui agrippant les paupières. Pour une journée banale, il avait été servit…

Une seconde, ses paupières se fermèrent, se rouvrirent, se refermèrent… L'image d'un personnage encapuchonné le saluant de la main depuis le trottoir d'en face s'imprimant sur ses yeux. Bah, ça ne devait pas être important… Pas le moins du monde.

Mais.

« Merde, arrêtez-vous ! »

Neji agrippa l'épaule du conducteur qui pilla, heureusement, sans voiture à sa suite.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, non, non. Se tournant et se retournant sur sa place passagère, Hyūga scruta la rue déserte éclairée de quelques lampadaires sans y trouver âme qui vive. Le cœur battant plus fort que jamais, Neji s'excusa et laissa la voiture repartir non sans observer d'un œil d'aigle la rue à sa droite.

Quand il passa la porte du hall de son immeuble, Neji Hyūga laissa ses nerfs se détendre. Il était chez lui, il ne risquait plus rien. Après être monté, s'être lavé et avoir enclenché son réveil, il s'allongea, épuisé comme jamais. Ignorant que quelque chose planait dans l'air.

Au bas de l'immeuble, sur la rue lui faisant face, l'encapuchonné observa la lumière de la chambre du détective s'éteindre.

« Bouh ! C'est donc là que tu te cachais, lança une voix que l'encapuchonné ignora un premier temps. C'est donc pour ça qu'il se trouvait au parc… Tu comptes abandonner ton poste ? »

Lee, le nouvel arrivant, sortit de sa poche un montre à gousset et tira la manche de l'inconnu : « Tu as vu l'heure, il nous reste tout juste le temps pour passer l'oral.

\- C'est pas important, lui répondit l'autre. La politique c'est pas mon truc. Je préfère être accompagnatrice. »

« Coincoin !

Hé bien, bonjour tout le monde. Je sais plus trop quoi dire… A l'origine ça devrait être qu'un OS, mais ça me paraissait trop long comme introduction. Et puis j'aimerais bien avoir l'avis des lecteurs, ça pourrait changer pas mal de choses pour moi Y_Y.

Sinon, et avant qu'on m'en fasse la remarque, cette fiction est ultra-inspirée ! Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant mais ma source d'inspi m'est venue en tête cet été quand le Mickey Parade Géant s'est décidé à publier un Hors-série :lovlov: J'ai l'impression d'avoir rajeunit de dix ans en les lisant…

Bref, la suite n'est même pas encore sur papier. Mais comme ça devait être un OS à la base, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de chapitres :x.

A part ça, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire. Ça faisait longtemps que je cherchais à mettre en avant Neji. J'adore ce perso et j'ai jamais pu lui rendre hommage. C'est le moment ou jamais !

En vérité j'ai des tonnes de choses à dire mais j'ai vraiment trop la flemme de les écrire alors bon…

Pis c'est la première fois que je poste simultanément sur FF-fr et FFNet, j'espère que c'est pas une mauvaise chose :c… Pis la mise en page de FFnet est vraiment pourrave. Des que j'ai deux minutes, je change ca !

On se retrouve bientôt o/ ! »

 **Sandou-Soudy**


End file.
